sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunnyvale, California
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Santa Clara | government_type = Council-manager | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Larry Klein | leader_title2 = Vice mayor | leader_name2 = Russ Melton | leader_title3 = City Manager | leader_name3 = Kent Steffens | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = December 24, 1912 | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 22.69 | area_land_sq_mi = 21.98 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.70 | area_total_km2 = 58.75 | area_land_km2 = 56.94 | area_water_km2 = 1.82 | area_water_percent = 3.09 | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 125 | elevation_m = 38 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 140081 | pop_est_as_of = 2018 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_est = 153185 | population_rank = 2nd in Santa Clara County 39th in California | population_density_sq_mi = 6949.51 | population_metro = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | timezone = PST |utc_offset = −8 | timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 | coordinates = | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 94085–94090 | area_code_type = Area codes | area_code = 408/669 and 650 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = | blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs | blank1_info = , | website = | population_density_km2 = 2683.18 }} Sunnyvale ( ) is a city located in Santa Clara County, California. As of the 2010 United States Census, the population was 140,095. Sunnyvale is the seventh most populous city in the San Francisco Bay Area and one of the major cities comprising Silicon Valley. It is bordered by portions of San Jose to the north, Moffett Federal Airfield to the northwest, Mountain View to the northwest, Los Altos to the southwest, Cupertino to the south, and Santa Clara to the east. It lies along the historic El Camino Real and Highway 101. As part of California's high-tech area known as Silicon Valley, Sunnyvale is the headquarters location of many technology companies and is a major operating center for many more. It is also home to several aerospace/defense companies. Sunnyvale was also the home to Onizuka Air Force Station, often referred to as "the Blue Cube" due to the color and shape of its windowless main building. The facility, previously known as Sunnyvale Air Force Station, was named for the deceased Space Shuttle Challenger astronaut Ellison Onizuka. It served as an artificial satellite control facility of the U.S. military until August 2010 and has since been decommissioned and demolished. Sunnyvale is one of the few U.S. cities to have a single unified Department of Public Safety, where all personnel are trained as firefighters, police officers, and EMTs, so they can respond to an emergency in any of the three roles. Library services for the city are provided by the Sunnyvale Public Library, located at the Sunnyvale Civic Center. History When the Spanish first arrived in the 1770s at the Santa Clara Valley, it was heavily populated by the Ohlone Native Americans. However early on with the arrival of the Spaniards, smallpox, measles and other new diseases greatly reduced the Ohlone population. In 1777, Mission Santa Clara was founded by Franciscan missionary Padre Junipero Serra and was originally located in San Jose (near what is now the San Jose International Airport runway). 1800s In 1842, Rancho Pastoria de las Borregas was granted to Francisco Estrada and his wife Inez Castro. Portions of the land given in this grant later developed into the cities of Mountain View and Sunnyvale. Two years later, in 1844, another land grant was provided to Lupe Yñigo, one of the few Native Americans to hold land grants. His land grant was first called Rancho Posolmi, named in honor of a village of the Ohlone that once stood in the area. Rancho Posolmi was later known as Rancho Ynigo. Martin Murphy Jr. came to California with his father as part of the Stephens-Townsend-Murphy Party in 1844. In 1850, Martin Murphy Jr. bought a piece of Rancho Pastoria de las Borregas for $12,500. Murphy established a wheat farm and ranch named Bay View. Murphy had the first wood frame house in Santa Clara County; it was shipped from New England. The house was demolished in 1961 but was reconstructed in 2008 as the Sunnyvale Heritage Park Museum. When he died in 1884, his land was divided among his heirs. In 1860, The San Francisco and San Jose Rail Road was allowed to lay tracks on Bay View and established Murphy Station. Lawrence Station was later established on the southern edge of Bay View. In the 1870s, small fruit orchards replaced many large wheat farms, because wheat farming turned uneconomical due to county and property tax laws, imports and soil degradation. In 1871, Dr. James M. Dawson and his wife Eloise (née Jones) established the first fruit cannery in the county. Fruit agriculture for canning soon became a major industry in the county. The invention of the refrigerated rail car further increased the viability of an economy based upon fruit. The fruit orchards became so prevalent that in 1886, the San Jose Board of Trade called Santa Clara County the "Garden of the World". In the 1880s, Chinese workers made up roughly one third of the farm labor in Santa Clara County. This percentage reduced over time after the Chinese Exclusion Act was passed. In the following decade, the 1890s, many immigrants from Italy, the Azores, Portugal, and Japan arrived to work in the orchards. In 1897, Walter Everett Crossman bought 200 acres (809,000 m2) and began selling real estate. He advertised the area as "Beautiful Murphy" and later, in the 1900s, as "the City of Destiny". Also in 1897, Encina School opened as the first school in Murphy. Previously, children in the town had to travel to Mountain View for school. 1900s In 1901, the residents of Murphy were informed they could not use the names Encinal or Murphy for their post office. Sunnyvale was given its current name on March 24, 1901. It was named Sunnyvale as it is located in a sunny region adjacent to areas with significantly more fog.Capace, Nancy (1999). Encyclopedia of California. North American Book Dist LLC. Page 447. . Sunnyvale continued to grow and in 1904, dried fruit production began. Two years later, Libby, McNeill & Libby, a Chicago meat-packing company, decided to open its first fruit-packing factory in Sunnyvale. Today, a water tower painted to resemble the first Libby's fruit cocktail can label identifies the former site of the factory. Also in 1906, the Joshua Hendy Iron Works relocated from San Francisco to Sunnyvale after the company's building was destroyed by fire after the 1906 earthquake. The ironworks was the first non-agricultural industry in the town. The company later switched from producing mining equipment to other products such as marine steam engines. In 1912, the residents of Sunnyvale voted to incorporate, and Sunnyvale became an official city. Fremont High School first opened in 1923. In 1924, Edwina Benner was elected to her first term as mayor of Sunnyvale. She was the second female mayor in the history of the state of California. In 1930, Congress decided to place the West Coast dirigible base in Sunnyvale after "buying" the parcel of farmland bordering the San Francisco Bay from the city for $1. This naval airfield was later renamed Moffett Naval Air Station and then Moffett Federal Airfield and is commonly called Moffett Field. In 1939, the National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics (NACA, the forerunner of NASA) began research at Ames Laboratory. During World War II, the war economy began a change from the fruit industry to the high-tech industry in Santa Clara County. The Joshua Hendy Iron Works built marine steam engines, naval guns and rocket launchers to aid in the war effort. As the defense industry grew, a shortage of workers in the farm industry was created. Immigrants from Mexico came to Sunnyvale to fill this void of workers. Following the war, the fruit orchards and sweetcorn farms were cleared to build homes, factories and offices. In 1956, the aircraft manufacturer Lockheed moved its headquarters to Sunnyvale. Since then, numerous high-tech companies have established offices and headquarters in Sunnyvale, including Advanced Micro Devices and Yahoo. The first prototype of Pong, one of the first arcade videogames, was installed in Sunnyvale in August 1972, in a bar named Andy Capp's Tavern, Scott Cohen, Zap! The Rise and Fall of Atari, (McGraw-Hill, 1984) now Rooster T. Feathers. By 2002, the few remaining orchards had been replaced with homes and shops. However, there are still city-owned orchards, such as the Heritage Orchard next to the Sunnyvale Community Center. In 1979, an indoor mall called Sunnyvale Town Center opened in what used to be a traditional downtown shopping district. After years of successful operation, the mall started to decline in the 1990s. After numerous changes in plans and ownership, the mall was demolished in 2007. 2000s Sunnyvale celebrated its one-hundredth anniversary on August 25, 2012. Downtown Development In November 2009, previously closed portions of the main streets in downtown Sunnyvale were reopened as part of the ongoing downtown redevelopment of the Sunnyvale Town Center mall, marking the first time in over three decades that those street blocks have been open to vehicle and pedestrian traffic. Part of the project involved building new apartment buildings, however during the Great Recession the property was repossessed by Wells Fargo in 2009; the developer countersued, leaving the project in legal limbo through 2015.Sunnyvale Town Center officially for sale as litigation cloud lifts The two office buildings are now fully occupied by Apple and Nokia. Mixed-use developments have been built at the former Town and Country location near the Plaza del Sol just north of Murphy Avenue. By mid-2015 new multistory apartment complexes had opened, including a number of ground-floor businesses, and the lawsuit against Wells Fargo was resolved in the bank's favor. The development was sold to Sares Regis in late 2016.Sunnyvale Town Center deal closes for $100 million Redwood Square reopened as a park in 2017. The unfinished apartments are set to be complete and placed for rent in late 2018, with a Whole Foods Market and an AMC Theatres multiplex opening in 2019.CityLine Sunnyvale (formerly Town Center) Major Businesses In the 2010s, Sunnyvale became home to operations from numerous major technology companies, including Apple, LinkedIn (now headquartered in Sunnyvale), Google, Walmart Labs, and 23andMe. Google in particular has announced major development plans in the Moffett Park area, adjacent to Moffett Field.Google’s Sunnyvale ambitions prompt merchants’ worries and warnings Geography Sunnyvale is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (3.09%) is water. Its elevation is 130 feet above sea level. Climate Like most of the San Francisco Bay Area, Sunnyvale has a Mediterranean climate, with mild, moist winters and comfortably warm, very dry summers. Average daytime summer temperatures are in the high 70s, and during the winter, average daytime high temperatures rarely stay below . Snowfall is rare, but on January 21, 1962, and February 5, 1976, measurable snowfall occurred in Sunnyvale and most of the San Francisco Bay Area. Sunnyvale was briefly hit by tornadoes in 1998, but otherwise they are extremely rare.[http://tornado.sfsu.edu/geosciences/StormChasing/Cases/Sunnyvale/Sunnyvale.html Sunnyvale and Los Altos, CA Tornadoes], San Francisco State University, Department of Geosciences[http://www.svcn.com/archives/sunnyvalesun/05.06.98/CoverStory.html Hit and Run: Freak tornado injures no one, but leaves behind costly damage,], The Sun (Sunnyvale's Newspaper), May 6, 1998 |date=August 2010 }} Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} The 2010 United States Census reported that Sunnyvale had a population of 140,081. The population density was 6,173.9 people per square mile (2,383.8/km2). The racial makeup of Sunnyvale was 60,193 (43.0%) White, 2,735 (2.0%) African American, 662 (0.5%) Native American, 57,320 (40.9%) Asian, 638 (0.5%) Pacific Islander, 12,177 (8.7%) from other races, and 6,356 (4.5%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 26,517 persons (18.9%). Non-Hispanic Whites were 34.5% of the population in 2010, compared to 74.7% in 1980. The Census reported that 139,232 people (99.4% of the population) lived in households, 380 (0.3%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 469 (0.3%) were institutionalized. There were 53,384 households, out of which 18,614 (34.9%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 28,583 (53.5%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 4,629 (8.7%) had a female householder with no husband present, 2,341 (4.4%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 2,386 (4.5%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 357 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 13,457 households (25.2%) were made up of individuals and 3,775 (7.1%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61. There were 35,553 families (66.6% of all households); the average family size was 3.15. The population was spread out with 31,435 people (22.4%) under the age of 18, 9,350 people (6.7%) aged 18 to 24, 50,919 people (36.3%) aged 25 to 44, 32,721 people (23.4%) aged 45 to 64, and 15,656 people (11.2%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35.6 years. For every 100 females, there were 101.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.9 males. There were 55,791 housing units at an average density of 2,458.9 per square mile (949.4/km2), of which 25,623 (48.0%) were owner-occupied, and 27,761 (52.0%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.1%; the rental vacancy rate was 4.4%. 68,895 people (49.2% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 70,337 people (50.2%) lived in rental housing units. |} Economy headquarters]] Largest employers According to the City's 2018 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Government and politics The mayor and vice-mayor of Sunnyvale are not directly elected. Instead they are selected from the city council members by the city council, serving two-year and one-year terms, respectively. In the California State Legislature, Sunnyvale is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Sunnyvale is in . As of August 16, 2016, Sunnyvale had 56,030 registered voters. Education For elementary and middle schools, most of the city is in the Sunnyvale School District, while some parts are in the Cupertino Union School District and the Santa Clara Unified School District. For high schools, most of the city is in the Fremont Union High School District (the parts that are part of the Sunnyvale School District or Cupertino Union School District for primary schools), and those areas of Sunnyvale are divided between Fremont High School and Homestead High School. Some parts of the city are in the Santa Clara Unified School District. Neighborhoods The southern half of Sunnyvale is predominantly residential, while most of the portion of Sunnyvale north of Highway 237 is zoned for industrial use.City of Sunnyvale Zoning Map, north of 101 Within this southern half are several neighborhoods that account for a large number of Eichler homes throughout residential Sunnyvale. More specifically, there are 16 housing tracts containing over 1100 Eichler homes. The far eastern section of El Camino Real in Sunnyvale has a significant concentration of businesses owned by Indian immigrants.A 'Little Madras' here too ..., The Hindu, Online edition of India's National Newspaper, May 2, 2004 (article about the South Indian business district along El Camino Real in Sunnyvale) Parks There are 476 acres of parks in the Sunnyvale Area. These include Las Palmas Park, Ortega Park, Seven Seas Park, Washington Park near downtown, two public golf courses, and Baylands Park,Sunnyvale Department of Parks and Recreation, Park Map site of the annual Linux Picnic. Charles Street Gardens, Sunnyvale's oldest and largest community garden, is located adjacent to Sunnyvale's Public Library. In 2017 the Santa Clara Unified School District has taken over operation of Full Circle Farm Sunnyvale which leased the land from the district, and plan is under way to focus the farm on education. Transportation Several major roads and freeways go through Sunnyvale: * Interstate 280 (Junipero Serra Freeway) * U.S. Route 101 * State Route 82 (El Camino Real) * State Route 85 (Stevens Creek Freeway) * State Route 237 (Southbay Freeway) Public transportation Sunnyvale is served by Santa Clara Valley Transportation Authority (light rail and buses) and by Caltrain commuter rail. Two Caltrain stations are located in Sunnyvale: the Sunnyvale Station in the Heritage District downtown, and the Lawrence Station in eastern Sunnyvale, north of the Ponderosa neighborhood. Bicycle Sunnyvale has been listed by the League of American Bicyclists as a Bicycle Friendly Community at the bronze level. The Bicycle and Pedestrian Advisory Committee advises the city council on the continued development of the bicycle plan for the city. Airports For commercial passenger air travel, Sunnyvale is served by three nearby international airports: * Norman Y. Mineta San Jose International Airport (SJC), 9.5 miles from downtown Sunnyvale by car. It is also accessible by Caltrain, VTA light rail, and VTA bus. Caltrain and light rail stations require a transfer to a free shuttle bus to get to the airport terminal. * San Francisco International Airport (SFO), 27.7 miles by car. SFO is transit accessible from Sunnyvale via Caltrain and Bay Area Rapid Transit (BART). * Metropolitan Oakland International Airport (OAK), 37.5 miles by car. Access to Oakland airport by public transit is possible via multiple transfers. Crime Sunnyvale has consistently ranked as one of the safest ten cities (for cities of similar size) in the United States according to the FBI's crime reports. From 1966 to at least 2004, Sunnyvale never placed below fifth in safety rankings among U.S. cities in its population class.City of Sunnyvale News Release No. 11-08, November 22, 2004 In 2005, Sunnyvale ranked as the 18th-safest city overall in the U.S., according to the Morgan Quitno Awards.Morgan Quitno Awards, [http://www.morganquitno.com/cit05pop.htm#CITIES 11th Annual America's Safest (and Most Dangerous) Cities] (undated) In 2009, Sunnyvale was ranked 7th in U.S. by Forbes Magazine in an analysis of America's safest cities.Forbes Magazine, [https://www.forbes.com/2009/10/26/safest-cities-ten-lifestyle-real-estate-metros-msa_slide_6.html America's Safest Cities]Per Forbes, Bay Area Indo American, [http://www.bayareaindoamerican.com/community/safe America's Safest Cities] In 2018, Sunnyvale as named the safest city by SmartAsset.com for the third year in a row. Folklore A long-standing legend of Sunnyvale is of a ghost that haunts the town's Toys 'R' Us store (closed in 2018). A purported psychic, Sylvia Browne, claimed to have made contact with the ghost on the 1978 TV show That's Incredible! and named him Johnny Johnson. This story was also explored in a 1991 episode of Haunted Lives: True Ghost Stories. Brown stated that he had been a Swedish preacher who worked as a farm hand in the orchard where the toy store now stands and that he bled to death from an accidental, self-inflicted axe injury to his leg.[http://www.snopes.com/horrors/ghosts/toysrus.htm Haunted Toys 'R' Us], snopes.com, January 16, 2007, citing Gina Boubion, Ghost Lets Playful Side Show in Pranks at Haunted Toy Store, The Houston Chronicle, April 26, 1993, p. A2; and Dan Koeppel, Ghost Sightings Aren't Spooking Sales at Toys 'R' Us, Chicago Tribune, June 23, 1991, p. C8Ghost Research Society, Toys 'R Us GhostKatie Dowd, "Would the death of Toys R Us kill off this famous South Bay ghost story?", San Francisco Chronicle, March 13, 2018. Notable people Arts * Tony Anselmo, animator and voice of Donald Duck * Robert Hawkins, artist and painter Actors * Ashleigh Aston Moore actress * Teri Hatcher actress * Imran Khan, Bollywood actor * Vaniity, pornographic film actress Business * Steve Jobs, co-founder of Apple Inc. *Lee Pelekoudas, Seattle Mariners interim general manager, raised in Sunnyvale. * Steve Wozniak, co-founder of Apple Inc. Criminals * Richard Farley mass murderer Filmmakers * Arthur Davis, Animator and a director * Timothy Linh Bui, filmmaker * Tony Bui, film director *Steve Kloves, American screenwriter, film director and producer Music * Antwon, hip-hop artist * Brian MacLeod, musician * The Orange Peels, musical group News and journalism * Juju Chang, television personality, Writers * Martin Ford, entrepreneur, author * Jeff Goodell, writer * Michael S. Malone, multiple talents * Amy Tan, novelist Sports * Tully Banta-Cain professional football player * Brian Boitano, figure skater *Benny Brown, runner *Sean Dawkins, NFL player, lived in Sunnyvale while attending Homestead High School in Cupertino. *Penny Deen, swimmer and coach *Francie Larrieu-Smith, track and field athlete *Peter Ueberroth, Major League Baseball Commissioner 1984–89 * Bill Green, former United States Record holder in Track and Field, 5th in the hammer throw at the 1984 Summer Olympics *Chris Pelekoudas, Major League Baseball umpire, lived and died in Sunnyvale. *Troy Tulowitzki, Major League Baseball player, graduated from Fremont High School Scientists * Andrew Fire, 2006 Nobel Laureate in medicine * Landon Curt Noll, astronomer, cryptographer and mathematician *Mark Rober, NASA JPL employee 2004-2011, current science YouTuber Twin towns – sister cities Until 1970, Sunnyvale had a Sister City relationship with Chillán, Chile. In 2013, the city entered into a three-year Friendly Exchange Relations Agreement with Iizuka, Japan; in July 2016 the city council voted to change this to a Sister City relationship. See also *List of cities and towns in the San Francisco Bay Area References External links * * * [http://www.mercurynews.com/sunnyvale Sunnyvale Sun] Category:Sunnyvale, California Category:1912 establishments in California Category:Cities in Santa Clara County, California Category:Cities in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Populated coastal places in California Category:Silicon Valley